minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Apple
This is my first pasta, hope you enjoy it =D -TheCuckooMinion The Dark Apple Have you guys ever hear of the Golden Apple? It’s a apple that can heal you and give you useful effects. But have you ever heard of the Dark Apple? It’s not what you think it is... What a Lovely Day... I was playing Minecraft with my friend, Jack. It was a great day. We went to the Nether, found a Fortress, got loads of loot from it. And headed back home. When we got home, it was night. We didn’t care about it being a night that has a glitched moon. We were too excited to craft Golden Apples. We crafted 3 of them. And we went to bed. But when we slept, something strange happened... The Destruction We woke up, everything was normal. Suddenly, our game crashed with no reason. There wasn’t any lag or stuff. Me Hey, my game crashed, did your game also crash? Jack Yea, that was strange, there is no lag. Me Well, let’s just forget about it. Let’s rejoin. Take the Golden Apples, we might need it when going to the Nether. We rejoined. Seeing our world is... getting destroyed. Ghast fireballs is coming from nowhere in the sky, TNTs is blowing holes everywhere, zombie and skeletons are forming with diamond armor in sunlight! Everything was destroyed, all except the place which has the chest with the Golden Apples. I Have A Bad Feeling About This... Carefully, we walked over to the chest. Me Jack, you can open it. Jack No, you open it. Me You open it. Jack You do it Me Fine, fine, I'll do it. I opened the chest. There weren't any traps. Just the three apples, still sitting right in their place. But they were black. I handed one to Jack. He ate it. Me NO! Jack! Why did you eat it!? Jack It's not as bad as you think, I just got nausea, poison, hunger. It'll go away soon. Me Well, ok. Jack Dude, I'm laggin-g. Me Hang on, lets use WeChat. Things were getting strange. So I used WeChat to chat with Jack to ask if his game is having any problems. We turned on face cam. Me Hey dude, you ok there? Jack Ye-a, ju-st lagg-y. Me Why? Jack I-dk. Jack OW-CH!!! Me You ok? Jack My keyboa-rd, it's su-per ho-t. I bur-nt m-yself. Me Go get water Jack Ho-ld on, le-mme resta-rt the comp-uter, it's rea-ll-y l-aggy. Me OK. JACK!!! I watched him using his mouse and clicking the restart button. But to my horror, his computer suddenly went KABOOM. Me JACK!!!! Jack Hel-p..... m-e..... I look through the windows. Jack's house had smokes coming out of it. Then fire. I quickly dialed the firefighters... After the Fire Jack's house is nothing but some burnt wood. One tripped me over. I looked at it, a message is somehow carved on it. It read: BEWARE OF THE DARK APPLE OR SUFFER... Category:Creepypasta Category:Items Category:TheCuckooMinion Category:Moderate Length Pastas